


okay i believe you, but my tommy gun dont

by necrocrunk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smoking, jacket sharing is my kink, more kisses, some kisses, this is me feeling out writing again sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: drabble compilation of my farmer oliver and shane!most recent:marriage?? is really daunting>>now taking requests!





	1. i'll fall

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to brand new for Funsies (which is a joke in itself) and here we are.  
> chapter title is a bo en song with no correlation but i was listening to that too shh  
> intended for between the 10 heart event and marriage  
> and of course, farmer desc: oliver is a Very ambiguously gendered (and sexed) farmer (he looks very elfy in a word) whos real lanky, about the same height as shane, and has real long blonde/silver straight hair. it comes down to about his elbows, but he usually braids it, puts it in a pony tail, or keeps it in a bun so it doesn't get in the way. very soft thin face tbh. acts a lil silly ofc

"I didn't know you smoked."  
Oliver huffed, a smoke-laden exhale, and pulled his chin out of his palm. Shane moved to sit on the edge of the dock with him, legs hanging off the edge as opposed to his crossed ones. "It's not a habit I actively participate in, if that's what you're asking." He was pleased to see that Shane hadn't decided to bring alcohol with him this time- at least he wasn't following his example tonight.

Shane smirked though, focus turning to the water for a comfortable moment of silence, one where Oliver took another drag. The fall air was cool, a little breezy, and  _dreary_. Oliver grimaced at the thought, curling up a bit more comfortably though his shirt was starting to become unbearably thin as the night got longer.   
"Whats got you down here?" Oliver inquired, breaking the silence and drawing a hum from Shane.  
"Jas mentioned she saw you walk by earlier. I wanted to check on you."  
Oliver hummed back at that, smiling to himself and flicking the ashes off the cigarette in his hand. He exhaled, only pausing a few seconds before he went for the next pull of smoke. 

"What were you thinking when I ran into you here- before we started talking?" Oliver turned his head fully now, catching the other's gaze for a moment before it was directed back to the water.   
"A lot of things. It was sort of a prelude to a lot, I guess." He stopped, looking mildly conflicted for all of a couple seconds, "I was in a lot of pain."

Another stretch of the quiet roll of water beneath them, and then Shane spoke up again, voice quiet, "You're not feeling the same way, are you?"  
"Nah." Oliver shook his head, eyes stuck on something on the other side of the lake, but he turned them to Shane when he didn't say anything else. "Oh-Oh no, it's nothing like that." He offered a reassuring smile, snuffing his cigarette out on the dock and setting it to the side to throw away later. Uncrossing his legs, he leaned into him and kissed his cheek softly, stubble rough against his lips.   
"Just the change of seasons, ya? Stresses me out. Though it's certainly better than sweating out of my skin." Oliver kept his head tucked into his neck afterwards, arms pressed up under Shane's jacket in an attempt to warm himself up- something he tried to disguise as a hug.

"I can feel your damn hands through my shirt; do you even  _own_ any coats?" With a laugh, Oliver tightened his arms around him and pressed cold lips to his neck, making Shane breathe something between a huff and a laugh, tilting his head away. "Alright alright, damn, cut that out."  
Oliver laughed with him for a few seconds, before it was back to silence, and his focus lingered on his slow breaths. "It's getting late," Oliver mumbled, easing away from his boyfriend reluctantly, "I wouldn't want to keep Jas up waiting for you, yeah? I've got all day tomorrow to hang out anyway." He stood at that, pulling Shane up with him afterwards and kissing him again, this time on the lips.

He lingered, biting Shane's bottom lip before latching onto his hand and dragging him away from the dock. "Alright- I'm dead tired and ready to lay down, lets  _go_." Oliver said with a grin, making sure to catch sight of the flush on Shane's cheeks before he started the walk back to Marnie's ranch.

Oliver held him at the door, holding his cheeks and pressing his lips soft against Shane's, this time less to fluster him and more as parting gift, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. stunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marriage is daunting, you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these aren't going to be in any particular order, most likely. but im gay and wanted to get this out of the way.  
> also i cant remember what's a lake and what's a river in this fucking game, sue me.  
> THERES LIKE 80 BREAKS I PROMISE THAT WASNT ON PURPOSE. I also didn't beta the last half because it's an hour and ahalf past my bed time and i want to die  
> chapter title is a milky chance song

It had taken all Winter and almost two weeks of Spring till it rained. Oliver killed most of the time gathering the materials he’d need to repair the bridge on the beach. He’d have to say, chopping wood in freezing temperatures wasn’t his favorite pastime.  
He felt bad, knowing he was visiting Shane less in the process. Shane hadn’t questioned it though, and Oliver took the extra step to reassure him that it was only because he needed to make income during Winter. He trusted him enough that Oliver didn’t have problems keeping his secret.

Oliver deducted, about halfway to the beach, maybe he should have invested in a raincoat rather than a hoodie. Humidity and heavy clothes weren’t things that mixed, especially in the middle of Summer. It was hard to ignore the itch to tear the offending articles off, but he had bigger plans anyway. Ones big enough that he could turn his focus from the irritation.  
The mariner he’d heard oh so much about was hard to see through the sheets of rain, but Lewis was right, there he was. Guess the bridge being gone had affected his business, Oliver assumed.

He stood under a few trees, ones that kept him relatively dry for now, and only spared Oliver a glance once he was in arms length. “I heard you had something I would need if I was interested in marrying.” A wordy way to phrase the question, maybe, but he wasn’t sure what the hell they actually gave people in Stardew Valley to marry past it's name. He might have overlooked asking someone else about that.  
The mariner smiled at him though, pulling a small, bright necklace from his pocket. It was a stark contrast to the dreary landscape around them- a brilliant blue that reflected even the dull light in the storm. Oliver gave them credit: it was named appropriately.

Oliver paid quickly- he’d waited way too long for this- and added a little extra for the mariner, making his way back home as quickly as possible to shed his wet clothes and change into something dry. Just holding the pendant in his hands made him incredibly nervous. Being rejected was one thing, but having a marriage offer turned down… He rolled the shell in his hands for a few minutes before setting it in a bowl on his coffee table- one his damn cat wouldn’t be inclined to knock on the floor and risk losing the thing completely. Oliver tapped his fingers on his mug of coffee; he’d wait it out for now.

* * *

 

Oliver had taken to keeping the small necklace in any pocket he had on him all the way up until late Summer. Shane wasn't one to make advances unless Oliver initiated them, so his hands never came across the pendant. He secretly hated it, hated how many times his hands toyed with the pendant while him and Shane were spending time together. Hated how frustrated he'd get later for not working up the courage. 

Regardless, Oliver made extra time to help Shane with the chickens at Marnie's or to sit around the saloon in the friendly atmosphere. Or to just lay around Cindersap, like tonight, curled up a few feet from the edge of the lake. Silences with him were easy- they could spend the whole night without a word and Oliver wouldn't complain a bit, he liked his presence the most anyway.   
He was cold, though, the fall air seemed to be his mortal enemy this time of year. Thin frames weren't meant to conserve heat, even when they were pressed against someone as warm as Shane. Oliver grabbed his wrist to check the time, frowning when he saw how late it was. Not tonight either, it seemed.

"I've gotta wake up early tomorrow... and it's chilly tonight." He pouted up at Shane, who only laughed, watching as Oliver stood and reached down to pull Shane up too.   
"That's fine- I promised I'd tuck Jas in as soon as I came back, so I might not walk you home tonight. But..." Shane slipped off his coat and pulled it onto Oliver instead. He knew how ratty Shane thought the thing was but, it was worn and comfortable, and most of all it smelled like Shane, so he'd asked to wear it whenever he let him. He definitely wasn't going to complain about it now.  
Oliver nodded at his leaving, though, and grabbed his face to kiss him goodbye. "Alright! You can always come by, I'm only around the corner." He added a last peck on the cheek before he made off back to the farm, hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

Oliver tucked the pendant into this jacket, now, fearing it'd slip out of his pants pocket. He wasn't sure when Shane would ask for it back, but he'd hold onto it for as long as he let him, if he was honest.

* * *

Shane came by a little after 10 the next morning, helping Oliver pick a few weeds and check on his chickens (though it was mostly Shane doting on his chickens, really). Oliver slipped the coat off and handed it back before he left, with the excuse that Shane didn't look like himself unless he was dressed in it. Not completely a lie- he didn't want to hog his coat when he most definitely had his own, was the real reason. He may have been sentimental but he wasn't selfish. 

Which was a great idea, until Oliver stepped back in his house an hour or so later. He spotted the cat sitting on the couch, and immediately looked to the bowl on his coffee table, expecting the pendant to be sitting where he thought he'd left it. Better safe than sorry: Sugar was more mischievous than she looked.   
Said pendant was wholly missing from the bowl, though, and after a quick pocket check, Oliver was pretty sure he'd fucked himself royally this time. 

He sat on the couch for a grand total of half an hour debating his options. Confronting Shane meant admitting he'd either bought the necklace for him, or lie and say it wasn't. Which would break both their hearts, which would be ultimately unpleasant. Groaning, Oliver scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, sinking deeper onto the sofa. 

* * *

 

Shane had bundled cold hands in the end of his sleeves and shoved them in his pockets the second he got the coat back and headed for home. The fabric was thick enough that he didn't even notice what Oliver had left. Instead, he'd managed to get completely back to his room at Marnie's before he put a bare hand into the pocket and brushed something cool. 

He'd only mouthed a quiet  _'Oh_ ' when he had it in his hand, sitting on the edge of his bed and carefully considering his next move.

* * *

 

Oliver ran into him halfway once he'd gotten the courage to leave his house at all. Shane looked nervous- not a decidedly good sign- and his hands were stuffed tight in his pockets. They exchanged a quiet hello before Shane broke the silence, hand lifting out of his pocket as he swallowed, "I don't think this was meant for me."  
Oliver blinked, and  _oh_ , that hurt more to hear than being rejected. He didn't hold his hand out to take it for a long stretch of time,  
"Shane." Oliver stated as plainly as possible, only now taking the pendant from him, hot from the palm that was wrapped around it, "Who else would I buy this for?"

He watched Shane swallow again, refusing to meet his eyes, and yea, Oliver decided, he was very much  _definitely_ in love with him.  
"Who else would it be for?" He asked again quieter, stepping into Shane's personal space. He didn't get a response immediately, but he took advantage of the pause to unclasp the chain and instead, put it around his boyfriend's neck. His arms lingered on his shoulders, and Shane's gaze turned from the ground to the brilliant shell ever so delicately adorned on him. 

He didn't notice the tears until Shane took a shuddering breath and reached up to wipe his face. "Oh my god  _Shane_ " Oliver said with something reminiscent of a laugh and held his cheeks, pressing his forehead against his with a grin. "Shane, babe, don't cry. Of course I got it for you- I love you? Like, a lot." He laughed at that, "Enough that I wasted time trying to be romantic."

  
Oliver slipped his arms around Shane's neck, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips while he held him and let him catch his breath. "Listen, I'll make up for lost time if you'd like." Oliver offered, smiling when Shane's arms slipped around his waist.   
"What did you have in mind?" He managed, voice breaking slightly- Oliver didn't say anything about it.  
"Well, I've got all day, lots of food, and a double bed with room to spare, so, take your pick."  
"Are naps included?"  
Oliver grinned, "Absolutely."

 


End file.
